Robin Hood Drabbles
by theyorkshirelass
Summary: based on music from my ipod, for memebrs of Robin Hood world.
1. Pictures of you

_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ROBIN HOOD BELONGS TO THE PEOPLE WHO OWN IT THE PRODUCERS AND THE AUTHURS AND THE PEOPLE WHO CAME UP WITH THE LEGENDS._

_INSPIRATION-Pictures of you BY The last goodnight._

His story was spread across the pages of the history books. He lived through war and love, both as ferocious and deadly as the other. Robin Hood and his men would never have their pictures gracing magazine covers but their stories lived through centuries inspiring the world. Robin was a legend, a historical figure, a fictional character and most importantly a good man. He was trapped between the duty to his country and the duty to his heart. A heart he barely knew. His promises where never broken, the poor became less so. He was the master of the bow and fought everyday for his life. The bells of his wedding sounded those of his funeral. Robin died for his country, for his king and for his true love.


	2. This one's for the Girls

_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ROBIN HOOD BELONGS TO THE PEOPLE WHO OWN IT THE PRODUCERS AND THE AUTHURS AND THE PEOPLE WHO CAME UP WITH THE LEGENDS._

_INSPIRATION-This One's for the Girls BY Martina McBride_

The sun shone down through the clouds on Marion's 13th Birthday. Today she became a lady; she would be ready for society. Other girls where marrying in a week of her birthday, engaged from birth and always owned by someone. Her father wanted her to marry a noble man, one who could provide for her and give her children. A handsome man, just shy of 18, was her father's favourite. He was close to the sheriff and had ambitions to become the Sheriff of Nottingham one day. Marion did not want to become a mother or a wife so soon, she just gained her freedom from one man, she would not let it be taken by a demanding man and a new born bairn. To say Marion did not love anyone would be correct but she did admire ne young boy. He lived in the village of Locksley. He was Locksley and soon to be Earl of Huntington. Robin Locksley was just a year older and a charming boy. He was always laughing and had a carefree smile. Marion was convinced though if his head had any more hot air in he could fly with the birds. His bow and arrows with a constant companion along with the servant Much. Robin although kind was only ever polite with Marion; he was never personal with her and stayed as a gentleman. This didn't hurt Marion alone, she watched Robin from afar, as any other good-lucking boy of his age and girls had just become wonderful, with the chase being as fun as the catch. The girls where always handsome; the best of the best. Unfortunately they had no humor or wit, only caring about the colour of their dress and the latest style of shoes. Marion wouldn't not cry over the boy she admired, she refused to but her mind would wander to what they had and what she lacked. Marion wanted to be one of them girls handsome and sought after, to be kissed on the cheek and hugged to not be so pure.

The Crusades had stolen many a young man. Including her fiancée, the young Robin of Locksley proposed on a summer afternoon by the lake in the village. His proposal was short and sweet as he lost his way with words as they became tied up around his tongue. That was many summer's ago and news from the Holy land, came sporadically but it told that the war should carry on at least one summer more, but this was the same news every year and has never once come true. Marion was growing older, many a Lady was now married and settled down, but she was still unwed waiting on her archer. Her father was growing older and everyday he begged her to find a good man, one who was at home, one to support her. Marion's heart was held by a man thousands of miles away, so just finding a new man, who at least charming would be impossible. Sir Guy of Gisbourne had also stopped visiting after he contracted a contagious disease. Her heart went out to home suffering at home with no visitors. Marion wept at night wondering if her life would turn out like she used to dream, with her Robin and a couple of bonny children. Her dreams slowly faded as the sun rose with no Robin coming over the horizon.

Marion never reached 42. A good age. 42 years passed since her joyful birth. She died in a foreign country surrounded by white hot sands. She was married moments before her passing her love came to rescue her; the pain was numbed as he stroked her face and kissed her lips. The sword what had pierced her stomach was both saving and killing her. Her peace with the world was finally made as she became Mrs. Robin of Locksley. Her courage was forever remembered. She passed away a smile in her heart and her soul finally complete.

Marion became worshipped as a hero. All Marion was though was a girl. A girl with a broken heart, a girl who had her heart fixed, a girl who would wish upon stars and pray to the heavens, a girl who was beautiful inside and out, a girl with dreams and fears. But most importantly she loved everyone with out holding back.


End file.
